Huída
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: UA - Prim no es seleccionada en la septuagesimocuarta cosecha y Katniss se libra de los Juegos. ¿Qué pasará con Gale? - Regalo para AnnekeIris por el AI2013 del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera - Gui


**Gui**: ¡Buneas! Vengo con un regalito de navidad para **AnnekeIris**, que pidió en el Amigo Invisible 2013 del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera: "un Katniss/Gale, una historia donde no existiera Peeta, Katniss no hubiera ido a los juegos y que algo esté naciendo entre los dos"... Así que allá voy, cuidado, AU!

**Disclaimer**: Yo NO escribo en inglés. ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que sea Collins?

* * *

**Huida**

Es la última cosecha de Gale y la primera de Prim. No puedo evitar preocuparme más por Gale. Su nombre sale muchas más veces que el de Prim. Y hasta ahora nunca ha pasado nada, sería cruel sacar a Gale. Sería cruel sacar a Prim. Pero el capitolio es cruel, y en la peor de mis pesadillas, Prim y Gale tienen que matarse entre si en la arena. Teníamos que habernos ido, como propuse. Teníamos que haber huido. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, y nada de lo que diga Effie Trinket me va a convencer: la suerte no está de nuestra parte.

Pero parece estar de parte de Prim y de Gale esta vez. Effie Trinket no dice sus nombres en voz alta. Dice otros dos, dos chicos del Distrito 12 que morirán. Pero no somos nosotros. Y confieso que me siento aliviada y olvido quiénes son y lo que sus familias sufrirán al verles partir. Me da igual. En un año puedo convencer a Gale y a Hazelle y a mamá. Tengo un año más para sacarlos a todos de aquí. No un día, ni una hora, ni tampoco un segundo. Un año entero.

Cuando todos se empiezan a disolver, Gale se acerca.

-No he podido evitar pensar, durante toda la Cosecha, que la suerte iba a estar de nuestra parte. -Y sonríe.

-Enhorabuena, Gale, te los has quitado de encima.

-Sí, ahora no parece tan difícil. La verdad es que la probabilidad de salir ahí es muy pequeña. Solo va uno de todos los chicos que hay aquí. Uno es muy poco.

Asiento y me callo. No quiero seguir hablando de eso, me pone incómoda.

* * *

Ver los Juegos del Hambre es un pequeño suplicio para todos. Hay un chico que a veces veo mirarlos mientras está en el Quemadero que sufre especialmente, cada vez que ve a la chica del Distrito 12 que ha tenido que ir. Es horrible verle así y en el Quemadero le dan palmaditas y le dicen "no mires, vete a casa". Yo me quedo a mirar por algún tipo de fascinación que no entiendo. Quizás por miedo a que no me vean viéndolos... Pero cazar es igual de ilegal que no mirar los Juegos y no me corto solo porque puedan pillarme.

Luego voy a cazar y vigilo las trampas de Gale. Algún que otro día no viene, porque hace más horas de trabajo en la mina para sacar un poco más de dinero y va a ver a Hazelle y a sus hermanos, juega con los pequeños, se ocupa de la familia. Yo sigo yendo a la escuela, aunque solo me queda un año, pero eso me deja mucho tiempo libre para cazar. Nunca sé qué días aparecerá y cuándo no vendrá, así que no sé si esperarle por si acaso está pero no nos hemos cruzado o irme. Me produce una expectación incómoda, me tenso y luego estoy de malhumor.

-Hola Catnip -dice su voz detrás de mi. Me doy la vuelta, ligeramente tensa. Me relajo porque no quiero que se dé cuenta, y hablamos como siempre, de la mina, de las trampas, de la familia...- Oye, ¿qué ha sido de tu idea de irse?

-¿Lo has pensado? -salto a la oportunidad como ante una presa, quizás demasiado entusiasmada. De hecho me he acercado a él y por alguna razón que no entiendo me está mirando de forma rara, como si se hubiese quedado sin palabras. El silencio dura demasiado, tanto que empieza a ser incómodo-. ¿Gale?

Entonces me acerca la cabeza a la cara, me da un golpe con la frente en la mía y se mueve, por fin, mirando hacia otro lado y murmura algo que suena a "no sé". Además, se va hacia alguna dirección extraña, porque hacia allí no está el Distrito y no hay trampas por mirar. Estoy segura.

* * *

Vuelvo a sacar el tema en el bosque, porque no me siento segura hablando de esto en ningún otro sitio. Hace un mes que no lo hablamos, y los Juegos del Hambre han acabado. Ha ganado un tal Cato del Distrito 2, profesional. Como siempre.

-Si alguna vez alguno de tus hermanos, o yo, o Prim, salimos a los juegos, siempre habrá un profesional que disfrutará matándonos -digo.

-Katniss, tú no me preocupas tanto. Con un arco y unas flechas podrías mantenerlos a todos a distancia -creo que está pensando "matarlos a distancia" pero no lo dice porque cree que me incomoda.

-Bueno, pero yo solo soy una y ni siquiera estoy segura de eso. Lo que digo es que podríamos organizar la huida.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que te frena, Gale?

Y debo de haber dado en el clavo porque se gira, me encara con el ceño fruncido y parece que me va a gritar, pero no lo hace. Sólo me mira y me intimida. Quizás no sabe contestarme.

-Tengo que hablarlo con Hazelle, con los chicos. Son muy pequeños y me gustaría tener algún tipo de seguridad, no lanzarme al vacío sin pensar, no que nos metamos en la boca del lobo por un impulso, pero la idea me tortura y lo he pensado mucho. Y me pregunto sobretodo por ti y qué actitud tendrás hacia mí.

No entiendo absolutamente nada. ¿Qué actitud tendré hacia él? La de siempre. ¿Qué pasa con eso? No creo que cambie de actitud. Y de repente se me ocurre que podría estar haciendo alusión a algo más. Algo más que ahora. Que él podría hacer algo que me hiciese cambiar de actitud. No puedo evitar pensar en eso que a veces me viene a la mente, pero en seguida se esfuma. No hay nada romántico entre nosotros. Además, yo no tendré hijos, ni aunque me vaya de la... Quizás ese es el problema. Quizás piensa que si nos vamos del Distrito 12 no tendría que tener miedo a tener hijos.

-Gale, no sé qué actitud tendré hacia ti. Imagino que la de siempre.

Pero me parece que sabe que he adivinado lo que está pensando.

* * *

Seguimos sin habernos ido y se acerca tan peligrosamente el invierno que ya no creo en que nos vayamos. Al parecer, todo esto que le propongo a Gale le dan ideas que comenta en las minas. Me enfada saber que no nos vamos porque él cree que con los mineros conseguirá más cosas que huyendo solo conmigo. Hablando de eso, al final, me enfado.

-¡Gale! ¡Podíamos habernos ido! Pero ahora ya me parece difícil. ¡No sé por qué te bloquea que yo no quiera tener hijos pero eso no era la importante!

-¿Que tú...? Katniss, no entiendes nada.

-Pues si no es eso, ¿qué te bloquea?

-No es una cuestión de tener hijos. Antes de eso puede haber mucho más. -Parece enfadado conmigo, parece que le irrito. Hace un ruido de frustración y repite "no entiendes nada, nada de nada" y se me acerca.

-Katniss.

Me mira de frente y sus ojos son muy negros. Parecen llenos de algo que no entiendo. Entonces me besa, y ahora ya sí que no entiendo nada. Se separa y me dice:

-¿Ves?

Y no sé qué tengo que ver, no sé qué demonios le pasa ni por qué me ha besado y cuando voy a preguntárselo dice "déjalo" y parece enfadado y no entiendo qué pasa. Se va y yo me quedo ahí, en el bosque, preguntándome qué ha querido decir con todo lo que ha dicho y hecho y cuál es el problema con él y yo y por qué no ha querido irse si no es por lo de los hijos... Y de hecho, que me bese solo puede tener que ver con lo de tener hijos así que parece que yo no estaba tan equivocada.

Pero es extraño que me haya besado.

¿Por qué me ha besado?

* * *

Y... FIN! Taráaaaan

Lo siento, pero Katniss la torpe insensible y ciega chiquilla, sin un alimento de Peeta, el enamorado al que no le cuesta declararse, no habría entendido que puede haber algo más que el tema de los hijos cuando habla de "algo romántico". Bueno, quizás sí que puede, pero no quería salirme del cannon y quizás lo he reforzado un poco. También pienso que sin Peeta, Gale no habría besado a Katniss simplemente porque no se siente amenazado y hace las cosas con calma. Entonces me ha salido así. Espero que te gusta y feliz año nuevo :)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
